


All I can say

by imsokyoriosyeh (need2ficsmyhart)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I think I hit all the genres except smut, M/M, Multi, Space Pirates AU, and prostitution, and swearing, cursing, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/need2ficsmyhart/pseuds/imsokyoriosyeh
Summary: The Galaxy is an endless ocean filled with stars and planets. Any fucking thing could happen, especially to a certain group of space pirates and the cutest ship in the galaxy; the Shining Carat.Especially with their bitchass captain Jihoon, who may or may not be hiding something from his crew(SVT Space Pirates AU)





	1. Back Then

#####  **10 years ago**

 

“Guys, this is a really bad idea.”

 

They were on the portal pier, where all the spaceships were docked for the night, looking for a way out of Hoaxin. 

 

“This is our only way out,” Soonyoung peeked over a few crates, “Hoaxin’s gonna go under, everyone knows it.”

“I still don’t see why we can’t just stowaway on the cargo ship,” Seungcheol argued, “Rather be stuck with dead bodies that with pirates trying to kill us.”

“If we get on that cargo ship, we’re still going to be nobodies, just like here,” Jihoon said, “But if we can get on that pirate ship and get into the crew…”

“We could make a name for ourselves,” Soonyoung finished, “There, I see it.”

 

Bobbing on the galaxy waves, just a few crafts down was the pirate ship they’d heard of. It was small compared other pirate ships they had seen, but it was grimy. The silver letters on the hull, barely visible under layers of dirt, read Shining Carat 17.

 

Seungcheol gagged, “Okay, no. That looks like a biohazard.”

“So is a ship full of dead people, hyeong,” Soonyoung retorted, “C’mon, I want a closer look.”

 

They moved in closer behind the crowds of people gathered for their dead, who were to be dropped in the abyss. Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Seungcheol had been sold as slaves when they were kids. They had no one to mourn, and the death plagues had only brought them freedom.

 

“Back window,” Jihoon pointed to the rear of the ship, “They don’t have any sheilds on.”

Soonyoung grinned, “Alright, let’s go.”

“Wait, wait,” Seungcheol held them down by their shirts, “I’m not letting either of you climb that thing. What if all that black shit’s poisonous? What if you fall?”

“Pretty sure it’s just Bismuth barnacles, hyeong,” Soonyoung shrugged, “And were climbed the seaside rocks before. They make for pretty good grip.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “If you’re so scared for us then maybe you should try it first.”

“Don’t talk to me like that, I’m still your hyeong,” Seungcheol sighed, “Look, we can’t do this. It’s not going to work out. Let’s just go back to the warehouse--”

“And die of the plague?” Jihoon snapped, “How is that any safer?”

 

Seungcheol was a year older than both of them, so he took it upon himself to take care of them. But sometimes it was too obvious that they weren’t so much younger. Sometimes Seungcheol was just too scared, mistaking it for being mature.

 

“It’s not, but it’s less of a risk,”Seungcheol replied, “We keep ourselves clean, we find decent jobs and we live normal lives.”

Jihoon pried Seungcheol’s hand off of him, “I’m not doing that. I’m never going back to that.”

“Me neither,” Soonyoung tried to shrug him off the same way but failed, “Hyeong, this is our chance!”

“To what? To be the pirates we used to play pretend as?” Seungcheol almost shouted,then caught himself, “We arent kids anymore, we need to live in the real world. We need to survive.”

“We need to live,” Jihoon stood, “If don’t want to go, then fine. Stay. But Soonyoung and I are leaving and you can’t stop us.”

“Jihoon--”

“Hyeong, we aren’t little kids anymore,” Soonyoung said quickly, “We need to make our own descisions.”

 

Seungcheol could’t reply to that. And when he didn’t hold him back, Jihoon turned around and made his way to the ship. No one was around guarding it. He could just latch onto the side and climb up the barnacles. Soonyoung was at his side soon, smiling thinly. No doubt Seungcheol was still standing among the crates behind them, watching.

 

But he wouldn’t just let them leave. Jihoon knew Seungcheol was better than that.

 

“Wait,” He pushed them both back by the shoulders, “I’ll climb it first. You guys follow after.”

 

Seungcheol lept onto the shipside with no hesitation, he found grip and looked back at them, “Don’t think i’ll ever let you guys get away with that, okay?”

 

Soonyoung laughed, a real genuine laugh, one Jihoon hadnt heard from him in ages.

 

Jihoon half smiled, “We never thought that.”

 

Seungcheol sighed and turned back tot he wall, swearing at them under his breath, making Soonyoung laugh even harder.

 

**Present Day**

 

“I totally win this round,” Jun smiled, tapping his sack on the deck, “Just saying.”

“Whatever you say hyeong,” Hansol laughed and put his sack down gently.

“Please,” Jeonghan grinned, “I always know what Jihoon wants. Right Jihoon?”

Jihoon sighed, “Since when has bringing me the best loot become a competition?”

“Since they’re the ones who can get the food first,” Wonwoo shrugged.

“Hurry, I’m hungry hyeong,” Seungkwan whined.

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes.

 

Jun’s sack, for Soonyoung’s team, had Unicorn whiskey, the rarest drink in the galaxy, and one of his personal favorites. Hansol’s sack, for Seungcheol’s team, had brought him Diamond dust, one of the rarest bathing scrubs, something he’d been wanting to try.

 

Despite both of those, Jihoon opened Jeonghan’s sack for his own team and smiled, “Damn, shit. My team wins.”

 

Seungkwan, Seokmin, Jisoo, and Jeonghan all stood up and cheered loudly.

 

Jeonghan whirled around and pointed at Jun, “Told you he would like the pickled coffee sakura!”

“How was I supposed to know he liked eating dirt?” Jun snapped, the smiled sideways at Jihoon, “No offense, cap.”

“I thought you loved Unicorn whiskey?” Soonyoung pouted, betrayed.

“I know you brought a bottle for me and a whole tanker for yourselves. I’m not letting you eat first.”

“Fair enough.”

“This is so unfair,” Mingyu groaned, “I literally cook the food and don’t get to eat any of it.”

“You eat most of my plate anyway,” Wonwoo deadpanned, “ _I_ should be complaining.”

“Okay!” Seungcheol clapped his hands to get their attention, “We’ll all get to eat so let’s just cut our losses and let the winners get food.”

 

They all mumbled in agreement and Seungkwan shot out of his seat and ran to the food.

 

Then the ship jereked to the side, sending Seungkwan crashing into Seokmin and the food sliding off of the table. Jeonghan and Jisoo managed to save the main dishes but the rice crashed to the floor.

 

They winced collectively as twenty servings of rice spilled across the floor.

 

“Alright, who the fuck just bumped us,” Soonyoung jumped up towards the door, “They’re gonna pay for that.”

 

A loud, ugly spacehorn rang sharply, burning in Jihoon's ears familiarly. He looked at Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol caught on immediately, “Everyone to your stations. Be ready to fight.”

Jeonghan passed his plate to Jisoo and helped Jihoon to his feet, “Are they here?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon groaned “Those motherfuckers.”

 

Through the open door and clear deck shields, Jihoon could see the huge black hull with gold edging and lettering; BT ARMY 21

 

Jihoon joined the others on deck, and a transmission played on the controls.

 

A boy with messy, dark hair and sparkly eyes smiled, “Hi, I’m, uh, Jungkook, communications officer of the BT ARMY 21, the best battle-equipped ship in the galaxy. Surrender now so that we don’t have to blast your asses out of the sky.”


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family isn't something you can choose. And neither are the things that run in your blood.
> 
> Well, Jihoon never chose Yoongi to be his asshole of a brother. And Seungcheol is pretty sure being a moody genius runs in the family.

#####  **16 years ago**

 

“Jihoonie, you’re going to go with these men, okay?” She tucked a strand of hair behind her son’s ear, “They’ll keep you safe.”

 

Jihoon knew his mom had him and Yoongi by accident. He knew that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn’t be able to take care of them with her job. So now she was giving him away, selling him.

 

But she was keeping Yoongi.

 

All he could remember was being jealous. Blindly jealous of his brother, that asshole who was supposed to have his back but never did. Who was supposed to take care of him when his mom couldn’t, but he never did.

 

His brother who had everything, school, friends, a life, didn’t care that Jihoon had nothing.

 

“Be good okay Jihoon?” She smiled, tears already falling from her eyes, “You are a good boy. Don’t let them ruin you.”

 

She was saying all this to a seven year old. Tossing him into slavery and telling him to be good and not to get ruined.

 

What the fuck. Like that was going to prepare him.

 

At least his mother had the decency to cry. Yoongi was just standing there, looking at the scene.

 

He didn’t hug his mom. He just glared at Yoongi and walked quickly to the slavers.

 

His mom waved at him, still sniffling, “Goodbye Jihoonie.”

“Bye Mom.”

 

Yoongi went back upstairs even before Jihoon closed the door behind him.

 

**Present Day**

 

“Connect me to your fucking captain.”

“Um,” Jungkook glanced behind him, then smiled nervously, “Sorry, he’s busy. Sends his regards though.”

“Cap,” Wonwoo called, “They have us trained in.”

“Try to hack it off, or find the source,” Jihoon replied, “Seungcheol, arm the cannons and double the sheilds.”

“I’m sure double Parila sheilds arent going to block our shots,” Jungkook laughed, “They’re really pretty though. What version?”

“They’re not Parila shields, they’re magic,” Jeonghan replied calmly, taking Jihoon’s place in front of the comms, “Also, you’re new. Last time you guys got us we were talking to a guy named Seokjin. Is he dead?”

“Nearly,” Jungkook scoffed, “He’s injured right now. I’m usually battle station manager. By the way we’ll be attacking in a few unless you surrender.”

“Not happening,” Jihoon grit out. The moment Bangtan attacked, the traction beam would let loose. They would make it if they jumped into a portal while retaliating.

“What he means is that we’ll politely decline surrender,” Jisoo filled, “Thanks for the offer though.”

“Well, um, your funeral I guess,”Jungkook shrugged, tapping something into the board in front of him, “Assuming Yoongi-hyeong lets you-- I mean, Captain Suga, if he’s in a good mood.”

“That’s one thing he and his brother have in common,” Jeonghan muttered.

 

The cannons of the BT ARMY lit up in a line of golden light, which would have been beautiful if they weren’t all trained at their middeck area.

 

Jihoon ran to the wheel and tapped the intership comms, “Soonyoung, they’re aiming and charging. All we need is a little buffer to buy time when the traction lets off.”

“Got it.”

“And don’t throw up when we make the jump again,” Seungcheol added, “I just cleaned the below decks.”

“No promises,” Soonyoung laughed.

“Countdown time, nice talking to you and all,” Jungkook waved, “Attack sequence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1--”

“STOP, you fucking idiots!”

 

The cannons stopped brightening. But with the silver from their own charging, the light was still blinding.

 

None other than Yoongi stumbled into view on the com graph, looking like he just woke up. Jihoon could tell it was his brother, he looked the same as the last tiem they’d tried to attack his ship, except he was wearing glasses, and his roots were showing through his bleach job.

“I told you guys to look for them, not destroy them.”

“You told us to hunt for them,” Jungkook shrugged, “Hobi-hyeong said that implies killing is an option.”

Yoongi swore under his breath in some foreign language before turning to the comms, “Shining Carrot people, is Jihoon still alive?”

“It’s Shining Carat actually,” Jisoo replied, “And yes, our captain is alive.”

Jihoon tapped out the hold signal for Soonyoung and walked to the graph, “Since when did you care?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “You’re my brother. I have to care.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes right back, “Bitch please. The last time you spoke to me properly I was five and you yelled at me not to touch your car collection.”

 

Jihoon’s crew laughed slightly.

 

Jungkook snorted, “Hyeong, you had a car collection?”

Yoongi crossed his arms, “Jihoon had a fucking bead collection.”

“Mom didn’t buy me toys, the fuck was I supposed to do?”

“You gave each bead a name,” Yoongi held his fingers up in a pinch position, “They were this fuckig small, and you insisted they all looked different.”

“Because I wasn’t  _ blind _ ,” Jihoon snapped, “The glasses suit you by the way, old man. Might want to push them up so you can actually use them.”

 

Both Jungkook and his crew laughed at that.

 

“Can we do this later?” Yoongi sighed, “Look I need to tell you something important. Come on board and shit, we’ll have some drinks.”

Jihoon stopped, “That important?”

“Yeah.”

Jihoon crossed his arms, “How do I know you’re not inviting me over just to murder me?”

Yoongi pursed his lips, “What, would you rather I go there? I’m willing to.”

 

Jihoon could almost sense Seungcheol raising his eyebrows at that.

 

Must be really important.

 

“No, don’t fucking touch my ship,” Jihoon replied, “I’m bringing two people with me.”

Yoongi nodded, “Fine. See you in five minutes.”

  
  


Jihoon walked across the bridge to Bangtan. The black wood was so high quality that Jihoon almost wamted to ask.

 

Thankfully, Jeonghan did it for him.

 

“It’s obsidian oak,” The man leading them, Namjoon, replied, “Its almost unbreakable. Even I can’t break it.”

The man behind them, Hoseok, added, “And he breaks a lot of shit.”

 

They were lead through more corridors until they finally stopped at a black door that looked the same as all the others.

 

Hoseok knocked, “Your brother’s here.”

“Door’s unlocked.”

 

The room itself was very simple too. It wasn’t onviously a captain’s quarters, just another room. Yoongi was sitting on a chair at a tea table near the bed. He acknoledged them with a nod, then turned to the guy leaning on his shoulder.

 

“Taehyung-ah, could you take Jihoon’s crewmates on a tour?”

“Huh? Oh, sure hyeong,” Taehyung stood.

Seungcheol cleared his throat, “Actually I’ll be staying here. With Jihoon.”

Yoongi narrowed his eyes, “What is he, your bodyguard?”

“More like an annoying conscience personified,” Jihoon shrugged, “But what I know, he knows.”

 

Seungcheol looked a little offended, but Yoongi just let it happen.

 

Jeonghan laughed, “I’ll take that tour though. Sounds fun.”

Taehyung winked, “Don’t worry, it will be.”

 

Soon he and Seungcheol were alone with his brother, seated in a triad around the tea table.

 

Yoongi crossed his legs and pushed two glasses towards them, “You’re gonna need these.”

 

They were all silent for a moment.

 

Yoongi cleared his throat, “Jihoon, how much do you know about our family?”

“Nothing,” Jihoon replied.

“What do you remember about mom?”

“She sold me when I was seven.”

“Can you not talk like that,” Yoongi sighed, “Do you know why?”

“... not really,” Jihoon shrugged, “I just figured she was down on her luck.”

“Did she ever tell you--”

“She didn’t fucking talk to me, okay?” Jihoon softened slightly when Seungcheol put a hand on his arm, “Just tell me what it is. I didn’t come here to talk about mom.”

Yoongi rubbed his temples, “Alright. Aish. Mom was so sucky because she was dying. Our family has a curse, from about a hundred generations back. We would die, slowly gradually and fucking painfully until…”

“Until what?”

“Don’t laugh okay, this aint bullshit,” Yoongi took a breath, “Until we ‘learn how to love selflessly’.”

Jihoon stopped, then snorted, “So what, like that soulmates shit?”

“I’m not kidding,” Yoongi insisted.

“Prove it.”

 

Yoongi paused, then rolled up his left sleeve nd holdig out his bare arm, “Do you remember how mom’s neck had those cuts?”

Jihoon leaned forwards, “I though those were from… abuse.”

 

Yoongi’s arm was covered in the same uniform scars, from his fingers to his upper arm. They were slightly more faded than his mother’s had been, but still look drawn, unnatural.

 

“Mine only reach my arm. They get deeper the closer they get to your heart. The less the distance--”

“The less time you have,” Seungcheol finished.

“Exactly,” Yoongi grimaced, “I was eighteen when mom told me, right before she died. All  _ these _ happened in a year, and it only stopped after I went around the galaxy looking for a… soulmate.”

 

Jihoon didn’t say anything to that. The scars on Yoongi’s arm totaled to maybe over eighty.

 

“So you could have just never told me,” Jihoon almost laughed, “Then it would never happen.”

“That’s not it,” Yoongi rolled his sleeve back down, “Figured it would happen eventually. At least you’ll know what’s happening.”

“Wow,” Jihoon snorted, “Feels nice to finally have you watching my back.”

“Shut up,”Yoongi looked away, “I’m trying to help you.”

“Well it’s not much, “ Jihoon snapped, “What even quantifies true love?”

Yoongi sighed, “When you would do anything for them, it’s true love.”

“Thank you Hallmark.”

“Why are you such an asshole?” Yoongi turned to Seungcheol tiredly, “Is he always this obnoxious?”

Seungcheol shrugged, “He’s just in a mood.”

“I’m not--I…” Jihoon had to lean on the table, “You think you can just walk into my life, mess it up with some family shit and expect to believe you, to look up to you like an actual bro--”

“I’m not asking for that!” Yoongi yelled, his voice slipping from the gravelly one he used for show tp the squeaky one he had always had, “I’m trying to be a decent person, for once in my life. Why can’t you just let me help you?”

Jihoon stood up so fast his chair fell and scratched the floor, “BECAUSE YOU SHOULD HAVE STARTED TRYING YEARS AGO.”

 

Yoongi shot out of his own seat and stared him straight in the eyes, fuming silently. But he had nothing to say to that, because it was true.

 

Jihoon stared right back, panting.

 

Yoongi was the first to blink, “Get out of my ship.”

Jihoon’s hands were shaking, “Fuck you.”

Seungcheol grabbed his arm, “Jihoon, lets go.”

“I’m not done--”

“We’re done here, Hoba,” Yoongi called. The door swung open immediately and Hoseok held it for them.

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol squeezed bis arm only hard enough to hurt, “We should go now.”

 

Jeonghan caught up with them on the bridge, looking disheveled and smiling dopily.

 

“That Taehyung guy was a good fuck Cheol,” Jeonghan grinned dopily, “You’ve got a lot to live up to.”

 

He seemed to notice their faces, and his smile dropped.

 

“What is it?”

 

Seungcheol filled him in on their way to the deck. Jeonghan nodded along, fixing his hair and tucking his shirt in properly.

 

“Okay,” Jeonghan nodded, “Are we telling the others?”

“Of co--”

“No.”

Seungcheol frowned, “I thought we agreed that keeping secrets wouldn’t do any good.”

“Neither will telling them,” Jihoon muttered, “They’ll just all panic-flirt with me or something.”

“Yeah, but they deserve to know right?” Seungcheol insisted, “If they don’t--”

“They cannot know anyhting about this,” Jihoon snapped, “That’s an order.”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol exchanged looks, then said, “Yes captain.”

Jihoon nodded, “Han-hyeong, did you set the charges.”

Seungcheol frowned, “Charges?”

“Everywhere I could reach,” Jeonghan smirked, “Nowhere too major though.”

“That works. Light it up as soon as we’re off.”

 

The bridge retracted as soon as they stepped onto their ship. Jeonghan grinned up at Minghao, who cackled before flicking something on his phone.

 

Behind them, half of the hull of the BT ARMY went up in multicolored sparks. His crew whooped enthusiastically as Minghao made the particles change color in midair.

 

“Was that necesary?” Seungcheol sighed.

“Of course,” Jihoon laughed slightly, “A little thank you gift for the news.”

Seungcheol frowned, “You’re not going to tell Soonyoung at least?”

Soonyoung chose that moment to jump between them and sling his arms around their shoulders, “Tell me what?”

“That I stole us a gift from Yoongi’s desk,” Jihoon untucked a roll of paper from his pocket and waved it.

Soonyoung’s eyes went brighter than the explosives, “A gift?”

“You’ll get it if your team can pull off our next raid.”

Soonyoung grinned, “Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahah yeet


	3. Blood For Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an intro on Jihoon and Jeonghan's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick filler chapter bec i have so many ideas for this fic but no plans, as usual
> 
> enjoy!

#####  **Present**

“Is this blood?”

“Yup.”

“Shouldn’t we scrub it out?”

“Wonwoo, don’t bother,” Seungcheol sighed, “That blood isn’t coming out of the planks.”

Wonwoo squinted up at him through the sun in their eyes “Do we have peroxide?”

“We’re not putting peroxide on my planks.”

“So you’d rather just leave the blood here?”

 

_Jihoon had snarled as he pushed the mans face onto the deck, dragging his newly-akinned nose across the planks._

 

_Jihoon wrenched his hand away and nodded at him, “Your turn.”_

 

_Seungcheol hesitated, glancing toward the upper deck. Jeonghan looked back at him, nose bloody, cheekbone bruised, eyes tearing up, but smiling, looking him straight in the eye._

 

_He leaned into the man’s ear, pressing his face down flat onto the deck, eliciting a cowardly cry of pain._

 

_“If you ever touch my Jihoon, or my Soonyoung, or my Hannie ever again, you won’t have anything to feel the pain with.”_

 

Seungcheol shrugged, “It’s barely noticeable anyway.”

“Eh, okay.”

 

“You’re really not helping?”

“Yep.”

 

Seungcheol glanced up at the balcony, where Mingyu was trying to convince Jeonghan to do _somethin;_ cooking, cleaning, even just fixing his own sheets. But Jeonghan just smiled and sat in Jihoon’s captain’s chair as Mingyu gave up and went back to sweeping the upper deck.

 

“Isn’t Jihoon gonna beat his ass?” Wonwoo commented, pointing with his lips at Jeonghan.

“Nah,” Seungcheol snorted, “Jeonghan? Jihoon could never.”

 

**9 years ago**

 

“Heal him!”

“Jihoon wait--”

“I said heal him, goddamnit!” Jihoon yelled, drawing blood at the man’s neck, “You’re a sorcerer aren’t you? Do it!”

“B-but,” The sorcerer was trembling, “If, if I do. I-I’ll die. He’ll t-take my magic a-and--”

“Do I look like I care about you?” Jihoon’s voice was cold, sharp, and cruel, “Do it now.”

 

The magic flowed into Jeonghan’s blood and cuts. He trembled a little, and Seungcheol just held him even tighter. When all the light had disappeared, Jeonghan was glowing faintly, and he opened his eyes slowly.

 

“What…”

Seungcheol swallowed, “Jihoon just killed a mage for you.”

“Sorcerer,” Jihoon corrected, tossing the corpse aside, “He’s was being a bitch anyway. Better use of his magic.”

“Aw,” Jeonghan smiled, albeit a little weakly, “You love me.”

“... I value you as a crew member,” Jihoon said after a moment, rubbing his bloody hands off on his jeans.

Jeonghan sat up slowly, with Seungcheol’s help, “A crew member who can’t fight, doesn’t cook or clean--”

“A crew member who’s loyal,” Jihoon snapped, “And you have magic now. Maybe you’ll be less useless.”

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol chided, “He almost died!”

“But I didn’t,” Jeonghan smiled and pulled Jihoon down to him. He planted a kiss on his bangs, “Thank you Jihoonie.”

 

Jihoon grunted back, his cheeks going pink. Seungcheol laughed and hugged them both to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck I hope yall liked this its gonna be a long ass ride


End file.
